A printed board assembly (PBA) can be fabricated using many different techniques. One technique is a through-hole mounting technique that utilizes individual electronic components with mounting lead pins. The lead pins of the individual components can be inserted into through-holes from a first side of a printed board and then soldered from an opposite side of the printed board (PB). Another technique for coupling electrical components to a printed board utilizes surface mount technology (SMT). SMT involves mounting a surface-mount device (SMD) or surface-mount component (SMC) directly onto conductive attach pads of a PB.